


an endless waltz

by helo572



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Dorks in Love, Drabble, F/M, Family, Post-Blight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 08:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12577732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helo572/pseuds/helo572
Summary: #10. staring at the other’s lips, trying not to kiss them, before giving in





	an endless waltz

**Author's Note:**

> oh shit i actually wrote something for once. this was for a [tumblr prompt](http://talizorahs.tumblr.com/post/166870799199/fictional-kiss-prompts) which as the descrip says, was #10: staring at the other’s lips, trying not to kiss them, before giving in. 
> 
> i was prompted for my dwarven warden mernar brosca and his LI morrigan by the lovely [leia](https://juliandevvorak.tumblr.com/) !

Kieran giggles as the butterfly he has been observing suddenly takes flight, soft blue wings brushing his face. He gives chase with a cry, across the clearing, winding through the thick trunks of the healing trees. The spring is only just turning green following the Blight, a beautiful sight, as the lands of Ferelden return to their rightful beauty.

 

More beauty sits beside him, the disappeared Hero of Ferelden, currently somewhere deep in the Kocari Wilds with his wife and son. She is framed by the hum of the spring sun, and in their joined hands he shares the song of the since Blighted land, celebrating its freedom. She listens along in a content doze, eyes slipped closed, rested against a large oak tree.

 

She is dressed in a loose robe, free flowing and purple, in a beautiful contrast to her dark hair. The curve of her neck is emphasised by the low cut, and frames her face in a perfect heart-shape. Between the trees, Kieran lets out a squeal of delight again, and a smile creeps slowly to Morrigan’s lips.

 

“What are you staring at,” she murmurs, without opening an eye.

 

“You,” he returns, simply, and she smiles more.

 

“Am I that alluring in the low light? ‘Tis not the most flattering, all this shade. And oh, the perils of fashion, truly a sorrowful tale. Why did you let me buy this robe.”

 

He squeezes her hand:  _ be quiet, you toad.  _ “You look beautiful. Spring looks good on you. So does the robe.”

 

Now she’s smirking, and cracks open at eye to look at him. When he chuckles, she settles again against the tree, relaxing, listening as the earth comes back to life. Between her magic and the Blight settled in his chest, it is like another sense, vibrating deep in their bones.

 

With the silence, he stares again, watches her face as the land continues to rumble between their entwined fingers. Her lips are round, dark, and very enticing. She licks them as a particular chord strikes from the oak she leans against, then settles once more, eyes shifting beneath closed lids.

 

“You’re still staring,” she notes.

 

He sighs a playful sigh, and leans closer, to settle against her shoulder. She welcomes the embrace. “I can’t help it,” he admits, as the silence grows between them. “This moment of peace we have, I feel like I have to make the most of it. Before it’s time to worry ourselves with the world again.”

 

“You’re worried?”

 

“No, but. I  _ worry _ . That it could happen.”

 

“It won’t, my love.” She squeezes his hand this time, a faint smile returning to her lips. “Even should it decide to collapse in our absence, you have done far too much to sacrifice as you have, again. You have a child now,  _ our _ child. Something greater to yourself. ‘Tis not a crime to want to protect it.”

 

He can’t help it: he leans over to kiss her tenderly, capturing her lips on his in a practiced embrace. They are soft as practiced, inviting, and very warm. She hums into the kiss, an echo of the remnants of the Blight, content against his lips. He wanted her to talk more, to hear her words are a blessing, all of the knowledge she has accumulated being such a woman of peril, even before leaving Flemeth and the Wilds for the first time.

 

Kissing her, however, is far too big of a temptation. She is right: the world can definitely wait while he cherishes this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!


End file.
